Lo inevitable
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Mako-Haru. NagiRei. A veces, la vida no trae el desenlace que uno espera. A veces sí.


**Lo inevitable.**

Todos los días, Makoto sigue la misma rutina: tras desayunar y darle un abrazo a sus hermanos, enfundados en uniformes de colores, como si fuera la última vez que se ven, baja por la colina con paso seguro, siguiendo el destello del mar que capta de reojo. El destello lo lleva hasta la casa de Haru, tan alejada del mar, tan seca. Es un puerto seguro, aunque a Haru le gustaría más ir a la deriva; en eso también son opuestos.

Opuestos como sus afectos, que Makoto se atrevió a confesar en diciembre del año pasado, bajo el muérdago colgado en la puerta de su casa y ante los ojos atentos de sus hermanos. Un beso. Una única huella de sus labios en los labios de Haru y antes incluso de despegarse, Makoto ya sabía su respuesta.

_Somos amigos_, es verdad. Y qué fácil resulta escudarse tras simples palabras para no evitar un final. Pero también, qué cobarde es no decir nada, permanecer en la rutina, aferrado a un salvavidas en lugar de volver a encontrar el mar. Quizá la corriente pueda salvarlo, pero Makoto no se deja llevar.

Así que camina por sobre la grava, la arena y la tierra, aprisionada entre el verano y la primavera, algunas flores florecen y otras amarillean. La anciana de la tienda de la esquina lo saluda con una sonrisa y él a su vez, saluda a su gato, un felino blanco cada vez más grande y pesado. La muestra del paso del tiempo que de algún modo se quedó congelado a su alrededor.

La casa de Haru no está muy lejos de ahí. Cuando llega, toca antes de entrar. Nadie le responde, pero ha tocado y eso le da cierta paz cuando abre la puerta y se aventura por el pasillo, seguro de que Haru está tomando un baño o sino, en la cocina, alimentándose del mar como un caníbal.

—¿Haru-chan? —dice y sólo le responde el silencio—. Sólo voy a recoger mis cosas y me voy, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no te quedes mucho tiempo en el baño, te puede hacer mal.

De nuevo silencio. Pero Makoto ya no espera nada más, no desde que Haru comenzó a salir con Rin en Febrero, cuando los cerezos daban los primeros indicios de querer florecer. En su lugar, se encamina hacia la habitación que hace de sala de estar y que siempre está desordenada, porque Haru apenas se preocupa por ella ya que se pasa todo el día en la bañera más que en ningún otro lugar.

Makoto sortea los obstáculos que tan bien conoce antes de llegar al otro extremo de la habitación, donde encuentra su libreta de apuntes de la clase de Inglés, que pensó había perdido. A unos centímetros de distancia, está su reloj de pulsera y debajo del futón, un libro que nunca entregó a la biblioteca.

—Parece como si fuera yo el que vive aquí —dice Makoto, guardando las cosas en su mochila, que pronto encontrará insuficiente para la cantidad de artículos desperdigados por la casa. Son como fósiles, de una vida que fue pero se extinguió, aunque Haru le dijo que no era necesario, que estaba exagerando y que siempre era bienvenido en su casa.

Pero es mejor guardar las distancias. Hace más fácil separarse, pero los testimonios de su amistad le duelen cuando los recoge del suelo, porque hablan de tiempos mejores, cuando tenía esperanza de que siempre fueran _Haru-chan y Makoto_, sólo ellos dos. Y la casa parece más vacía sin sus cosas alrededor, justo como se siente él.

Rin no se ha asentado y duda mucho que lo haga, pero Rin permanece en cada rincón de esa casa, por lo que no es necesario un cepillo de dientes viejo sobre la alfombra para comprobar su presencia, mucho menos una vieja chamarra sobre el sofá.

La búsqueda y recuperación de los trozos de su vida le toma una hora. Después de lo cual, Makoto se dirige hacia el cuarto de baño, cuya puerta cerrada es una metáfora más de su relación. Makoto toca la puerta, el sonido del agua le responde.

—¿Haru-chan? Ya terminé de recoger mis cosas, si me dejé algo, avísame y vendré por él, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos!

—Makoto —dice Haruka y su voz es seguida por el sonido del agua, cuando sale de la bañera, sin duda usando su viejo uniforme del equipo de natación. Haruka abre la puerta un momento después y sonríe por sobre la cortina de vapor que lo envuelve—. Continúa cuidado de mí en el futuro, lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Claro que sí, Haru-chan —dice Makoto, que sabe lo sensible que Haruka puede ser con respecto a sus amigos. No quiere dañarlo, pero no puede evitarlo, lo cual no significa que Makoto ya no sea su amigo, aunque quizá sí sea otra clase de amigo para él—. Y no, no voy a dejar el "chan", nunca, me parece. Así que tendrás que aguantarme.

—Está bien.

—Nos vemos luego, Haru-chan.

Makoto deja la casa y sigue su camino hacia la escuela donde prepara su examen de ingreso a la universidad. Mantener su mente ocupada le ayuda a sentirse más tranquilo y también la perspectiva de saber que pronto se marchará a Tokyo, pues Haru pretende estudiar en la Universidad local.

Siempre serán amigos, pero él quiere tiempo para guardar luto a sus ilusiones, enterradas quizá el mismo día en que Rin regresó de Australia. Sabe que algunas cosas mueren.

.

Y otras nacen.

.

Rei ha estado pensándolo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tratando de descifrar, con ayuda de números y ecuaciones matemáticas cómo es que pasó. Sin embargo, la respuesta a la que llega nunca le es satisfactoria, aunque es la correcta. Conoce la teoría química del amor a la perfección; empezó a estudiarla cuando Nagisa, por medio de su gentileza (pero también de su locura), comenzó a elicitar _ciertas reacciones_ en él. El cerebro libera oxitocina y dopamina, sustancias placenteras, asociadas al aroma de la persona en cuestión, logrando que la atracción sea más poderosa e incluso hasta adictiva, a lo cual se denomina comúnmente _amor_.

Eventualmente, el cerebro se acostumbra a las descargas de dopamina y el _amor_ desaparece, en un lapso no mayor de un año, según teorías recientes. Pero para Rei es diferente y eso es lo que no puede concebir, porque los cálculos nunca fallan, mucho menos la ciencia. Y aún así, no duda en rendirse a la belleza del amor aún cuando pasa su tiempo estimado de vida y está a punto de tocar los dos años, aunque sólo lleva unos cuantos meses saliendo con Nagisa.

—Hey, Rei-chan —le dice un día el rubio, mientras observan las tranquilas aguas de la piscina que con tanto esfuerzo limpiaron cuando iban en primer año—. ¿No crees que ya es hora de besarnos? —pregunta, dirigiendo su mirada inquisitiva hacia él, misma que lo ha incitado a hacer todo tipo de tonterías, como unirse al equipo de natación cuando claramente no sabía nadar.

—Basándome en la observación de otras relaciones, supongo que sí —dice Rei, acomodándose los lentes, aunque se puede adivinar la verguenza en su tono de voz—. ¿D-deberíamos hacerlo ahora? Me parece que las condiciones son propicias. Desde aquí el ángulo de inclinación de...

—¡Cielos, Rei-chan! —dice Nagisa, inflando las mejillas como un niño—. Ese tipo de cosas no se calculan, sólo pasan. ¿Qué tiene de especial si todo es calculado? ¿Es que no aprendiste nada de Haru-chan en los dos años que estuvimos en el equipo de natación?

—¡Claro que sí! —dice Rei. Sin embargo, es difícil quitarse malos hábitos y sobre todo, uno que tiene desde la niñez, cuando descubrió que siguiendo las instrucciones de cualquier libro, podía hacer de todo y a la perfección—. Aún así, es extraño verlos graduarse. Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai...

—¡Ahora es nuestro turno de ser los senpai de nuevos reclutas! ¿No te emociona? —dice Nagisa, que, aprovechando el amor de Haruka por el club de natación, le pidió como último favor que dibujara algunos promocionales para reclutar nuevos alumnos el próximo año, cuando él ya no esté—. Pero no te desvíes del tema, Rei-chan. ¿Qué hay acerca de nuestro beso?

—Está bien —dice Rei, como si no hubiera estado deseándolo él mismo—. Teniendo en cuenta que el ángulo de inclinación de nuestras cabezas es...

A Nagisa poco le importa cuál es el ángulo de inclinación de cualquier cosa, sólo tiene que acercarse unos cuantos centímetros para acallar los cálculos de Rei con sus labios y enseñarle así que no tiene que calcular algo tan espontáneo y especial como un beso.

—Aunque quizá podrías calcular otra cosa —dice Nagisa, cuando se separan y riendo al ver el color brillante de sus mejillas, que nada tiene que envidiarle al sol que muere en el horizonte, lanzando un último lamento de sangre—. Creo que ya estoy listo para llevar nuestra relación al _siguiente nivel_.

—P-p-pero... ¡Yo no lo estoy! —dice Rei antes de salir corriendo del lugar, seguido por las risas de Nagisa. Para ellos, las cosas sólo están empezando.

**FIN.**


End file.
